


White Reward

by moxplicit



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, WWE Royal Rumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxplicit/pseuds/moxplicit
Summary: After successfully defending his IC title at the Royal Rumble 2016, Dean Ambrose comes back to Seth Rollins to collect his reward for winning.





	White Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I actually wrote this piece right after the RR two years ago. I don't know why I never published it but here you go! Enjoy some shameless smut!

This had been an incredible night. Dean was overwhelmed. He’d retained his Championchip, stood tall in the Royal Rumble and faced Triple H as the last two remaining opponents. He faced his very own boss for the World Heavyweight Championship and he didn’t look too bad even though the fight didn’t go much longer after everyone else was eliminated. The Last Man Standing Match against Owens and the rest of the rumble had worn him down so he was proud of what he’d been able to show.

Even though he was extremely happy about his own accomplishment for the night he also felt bad for Roman. His best friend had fought so hard yet the authority kept putting him down. They had shared a beer backstage as they’d gotten dressed but Roman would be better off not staying at the arena much longer and going home to his wife instead. She would make him feel better, she was incredible at cheering him up. So Dean just accompanied his friend to his car and waved him goodbye before getting in his own car. He was excited for his own little ritual after the PPV.

Since Dean had moved in with Seth, life had been amazing. It just kept getting better and better and better and the two of them were so in love it didn’t matter that they still had to share small hotel rooms when they were on tour. Seth was still injured so instead of coming to the arena to watch he stayed at the hotel and watched the event on his iPad, waiting for his man to come back.

When Dean had checked his phone before hitting the shower at the arena, Seth had already blown it up with messages. It was cute how he always got so excited and spamed his boyfriend’s phone. For now, Dean hadn’t read a single one of them. He’d be able to talk to Seth in no time since the hotel wasn’t too far away from the arena. 

The car he handed over to someone responsible to bring it to the parking lot so he could immediately make his way upstairs. In one hand he carried his bag with his dirty clothes and towels, in the other hand his title. He was still on a high so he didn’t notice his sore muscles at all as he finally made it to the door of their room. Seth probably couldn’t get up so Dean sat down his bag and used the keycard to unlock the door and push it open hard enough to make a loud noise as he entered the room, raising his title in the air, screaming through the small room, “And the winner of the match and STILL your WWE Intercontinental Champion: Dean Ambrose!” He emphasized ‘winner’ and ‘still’ enough to make the sound of his voice vibrate in his own ears.

Since Dean had thrown his head in his neck while he got excited about his win he couldn’t see where Seth was but he could definitely hear him since the younger male was cheering and clapping like crazy, throwing his arms around. “Yes, Yes! Ambrose for the win! Yes! Dean, let me have your babies, no other champ like you out there, whooo!” Seth couldn’t take himself serious for long and broke into laughter while Dean pushed the door shut with his foot, set down the bag again and came right for his boyfriend. 

Quickly he crawled onto the bed, title still with him as he positioned himself on top of Seth, sitting on his hips. The younger man immediately pulled his face down to press a big and wet kiss on his mouth before smiling at his lover. “I’m so incredibly proud and happy for you, Dean. I wish I could have been there with you and be the first one to congratulate you.”

Dean smiled too and leaned in for another kiss before shrugging. “I’m glad we are just meeting here so I get my reward for beating yet another stupid looking opponent. But thank you, Baby.” Another kiss was exchanged.

“Oh you’ll get your reward in no time. Just tell me how Ro is first.” Seth bit his bottom lip. Even though the Samoan and him didn’t talk much these days he, still loved his brother and was always worried for him.

“I sent him home. He’s hit pretty hard but I’m sure Joelle and Galina will take care of him for tonight and tomorrow on Raw he’ll take care of business again.” While Dean was talking he had already moved his mouth over Seth’s chin and jawline to reach his neck where he started planting wet kisses. While his lips and stubble moved over Seth’s sensitive skin he used his tongue to lick over every spot he had granted with a kiss. “So you gonna reward me now?”

Seth chuckled but nod. “I always do, don’t I?” Now it was Dean who was chuckling and nodding and who sat up on his man’s hips to open the zipper of the hoodie he was wearing. He hadn’t even bothered getting dressed properly so underneath the thin fabric was nothing but his skin. The hoodie was abandoned pretty soon.

It kinda sucked that Seth couldn’t move too much without still being in pain and Dean didn’t want to put too much pressure on his knee either. His man should be healthy again rather soon so there wouldn’t be too much moving involved for now. Dean was pulled back into a kiss and moved his lips against his lover’s right away, pushing his tongue into his warm mouth and licking his mouth clean of his own taste taking all of it for himself. The taste of Seth alone made him moan immediately. “Hm, Baby.. You taste so good.” He mumbled into the kiss.

His hands were moving down Seth’s chest and belly in order to slip under the younger male’s shirt which he pushed up until his hands were back on the not so much two toned man’s chest again. The kiss broke and Dean took a better look down at Seth’s body. “Look at those nipples.” They were already hard and pink and looked so soft to touch. Dean couldn’t resist and leaned down to lick over one of them. The nipples were one of Seth’s most sensitive parts so he moaned at the touch and his fingers made their way into Dean’s dirty blonde curls pressing him down further.

Again Dean chuckled but followed his boyfriend’s wish and pressed his mouth to the now wet nipple sucking it in his mouth so he could rub the nub with his tongue. While he did so Seth got busy pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it aside. He was still moaning as his rough hands slid over Dean’s back. The older one was now sitting on his upper thighs, due to his long torso but, his mouth only left the nipple for a second to get to the other one and give it the same treatment.

Seth felt amazing and he was a moaning mess already. “Fuck..” He mumbled as Dean bit down on the sensitive flesh and he accidently pressed his nails into the older one’s back for a second. The younger one needed a break since the attention to his nipples had already made him so incredibly hard in his sweatpants that he could barely stand having his dick trapped in his briefs. “Dean..” He whined as he pulled on the hair of his lover who knew exactly what he asked for. Still, Dean needed his mouth busy a bit more and got back to kissing Seth, rubbing his tongue over the younger one’s tongue while his one hand drifted off, down the side of his lover past his hip bone and right to his crotch.

The dirty blond put his big hand around Seth’s cock through the fabric of the sweat pants and started rubbing it while still kissing the younger one. Being touched by his lover always drove Seth crazy and he wanted to give Dean back what he did to him. This time his hands slid down his body and passed Dean’s thighs to grab his firm ass.

After moaning into the dirty blond’s mouth again, he put enough pressure on his backside to push his body off his thighs. Their kiss broke since Dean had to hump forward a bit which got uncomfortable pretty fast so he rose a little but Seth kept pushing until the older one sat on his chest. Now he took his chance and took his hands off Dean’s ass to open his jeans instead and try to pull it down. Instead of underwear he was greeted by skin with more blonde curls. He had to chuckle. “You always going commando after shows?”

Dean chuckled down to him. “Only when I know I’m getting some.” Since he knew Seth would have a hard time undressing him in this position he helped him and moved around until he was able to get rid of his jeans, now sitting on Seth’s chest totally naked. Just like Seth, he was hard. His thick cock had grown to half of its size by now from just the kissing and little touching they had done and while Seth was still looking, Dean had already put his hand around his cock and slowly started jerking it. “You love this cock, don’t you?” Dean could see the hunger in Seth’s eyes as the younger one licked his lips and nodded.

“I know you do, Babyboy. And you’re always so ready for it.” While Dean was talking he kept pumping his cock to make it grow to its full size. Apparently, he wasn’t doing it fast enough and Seth soon slapped his hand away to get to work himself. His grip on Dean’s penis was tight and he rubbed him quicker than the blond had done it to himself. Seth’s skin was tanner and Dean just loved watching the contrast between them. He leaned back to rest his weight on his hands next to Seth’s hips and just watched his lover pumping him the younger one got too impatient to wait for Dean to grow to his full size.

His free hand was now put back to Dean’s ass so he could pull him closer to his face, not stopping until he could reach the tip of Dean’s dick with his tongue. Immediately, he started licking off the precum of the tip and swallowed it down. He still kept pulling and Dean followed again, going at Seth’s pace. Half of his dick vanished in Seth’s mouth just like that and he moaned at the wet tightness his sensitive body part was trapped in. Seth rubbed his tongue all over Dean’s hot skin and moaned in happiness about the taste of the older one’s cock. That sent a shiver through Dean’s body.

A smile crept up on Dean’s  face as he kept watching. While Seth was still treating him with his tongue, his hand kept moving on the rest of Dean’s shaft, drawing a moan from the dirty blond too. The taller male couldn’t resist and slowly started pushing his dick into Seth’s mouth deeper before pulling back again and pushing back in once more. Seth’s body was reacting to his dick right away and saliva started bathing Dean’s dick, enough saliva so some of hit ran over Seth’s chin not too long after Dean had started fucking into his mouth. It felt great but Dean wasn’t too comfortable in his position.

As he pulled out of Seth’s mouth the younger male whined. “Just a sec, Baby.” Dean smiled at him and got off Seth’s body to lean down and press another kiss on his mouth which now tasted like him and only him. To realize his idea of a new position, Dean turned around and sat back on Seth’s chest, his back to the dark haired’s face. He rose up and moved back until he was right above Seth’s face. “Open up.” Just as he ordered Seth opened his lips and Dean could push his dick back into his lover’s mouth. 

Like this, he could not only push deeper down Seth’s throat but also lean forward to face Seth’s crotch. Slowly, Dean began to move his hips again, fucking Seth’s face low paced to give him a chance to summon more spit but again his patience didn’t take long. Dean used the slow pace to get himself busy and pushed down Seth’s sweatpants and his briefs. The two toned man’s penis sprang free in all hardness and almost hit Dean in the face.

With a smile on his face Dean leaned down to lick Seth’s shaft from the tip to the bottom, down to his balls. He sucked one of them into his mouth to massage it with his tongue, moaning as Seth kept swallowing down more of his dick. The younger one’s hands were now on Dean’s hips so he could control the pace of his lover’s movement.

While Seth kept relaxing his throat more and more to swallow down more of Dean’s thick dick, the older male was still busy with the two toned’s balls. To make the feeling more intense, the dirty blond was now using one of his hands to massage Seth’s cock and eventually that was what Dean wanted to feel in his mouth too.

He leaned in and unlike Seth had done it, he immediately worked the whole length down his throat choking himself and making his eyes water in the process. Patience just wasn’t for Dean Ambrose. If he wanted to suck cock, he’d suck cock and suck it like his life depended on it, so he pressed his lips tight around Seth’s shaft and bobbed his head rapidly. His eyes were red and watering and he got a little bit dizzy due to the lack of oxygen in his body but he did not stop. Some gagging made his saliva flow and soon it was very easy for him to swallow Seth down over and over again.

Down in his own lower areas, Dean felt Seth slowing down his pace. There was more moaning than blowing now and Dean knew his lover was close. It motivated him and he put even more effort into his pace, made wet noises everytime Seth’s cock slid past his uvula and used his hand again to kneat Seth’s balls this time. With a muffled noise Seth shot his load right down Dean’s throat and the vibration Seth’s mouth sent through his dick almost made the older man cum on the spot which was why he clawed his free hand in Seth’s thigh and moaned out loud.

With that moan still on his lips, he let Seth’s penis slide out of his mouth and put his hands down on the bed left and right to Seth’s hips, so now he could focus on moving his own lower body again. “Just stay still, Baby. Just take my fat cock. You know you can.” His movements got faster and Dean almost pounded too hard into Seth’s mouth, his balls resting on the younger ones nose and probably taking the little oxygen he could get but Dean was so high on hormones from his win and the younger one’s warm mouth on him that he lost all ability to control himself. Again he clawed his fingers down this time right into the bed sheets as the arousal threw him over the edge and he couldn’t hold back. He just pulled out enough to shoot his load in Seth’s mouth instead of his throat.

He moaned loud as he rode out his orgasm with small bobbing movements and eventually pulled back, rolled off Seth and lay next to him to watch him swallow. In order to help him get clean again Dean leaned in and started sucking the spit out of Seth’s beard, still moaning and high on euphoria before he fell back into the bed and rested on his back, slowly catching his breath.

“Congrats, champ.” Seth was already chuckling again and sat up a bit to reach over Dean for the title before sinking back to his back. He placed the title on his hips and slowly traced his fingers over the front of the belt. “Hm, looks pretty good on me too. Maybe I won’t even need the Heavyweight Championship when I get back.” The younger one turned his head to the side to look at Dean with a cocky smile on his lips.

Dean laughed out loud and rolled off the bed, to get to his luggage. “Don’t you dare.” He grinned before grabbing fresh underwear and hitting the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review!


End file.
